Augenblick
by Drakea
Summary: Irgendwo in Tokio fällt ein Schuss und eine Person geht zu Boden...


**Titel: Augenblick  
**Autorin: Drakea (tbawdt-online.de)  
Thema: Weiß Kreuz  
Disclaimer: Das Übliche: Weiß Kreuz gehört was weiß ich wem und die Autorin, also ich, bekommt kein Geld fürs schreiben.  
Genre: Kurzgeschichte, Drama und etwas Angst  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: keins  
Danksagung: Vergissmeinnicht fürs Betalesen  
Anmerkung: Eigentlich keine, außer viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)

**Augenblick**

Der Mond leuchtete ausgesprochen hell in dieser Nacht. Er tauchte ganz Tokio, eingeschlossen einer Seitenstraße, in silbernes Licht. In dieser Gasse tummelten sich sonst die Obdachlosen der Stadt. Diese hatten sich aber aus einer Eingebung heraus, für diese Nacht ein anderes Quartier gesucht. Die streunenden Tiere, die sich dort auch oft aufhielten, waren genauso verschwunden. Nur drei Männer befanden sich an dem Ort.  
Einer war zwischen den Mülltonnen zusammengesackt, ein anderer beugte sich zu ihm hinab und der letzte betrachtete die Situation abfällig.

„Du hast ihn fast umgebracht!", sagte der Mann vorwurfsvoll und stand auf, um sich mit seinem Kollegen zu unterhalten. „Ist doch egal", antwortetet dieser ungerührt, „Früher oder später muss jeder Sterben. Und tu nicht so als ob du ihn nicht getötet hättest, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hättest." „Wir haben unsere Befehle, oder willst du unbedingt Ärger mit Crawford?"  
Der abseits stehende Mann hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. War das eben derselbe Killer gewesen, den er kannte, oder ein anderer? „Ich dachte du würdest einer Blutschlacht nicht aus dem Weg gehen, Farfarello."  
Das eine Auge des Iren starrte auf den Körper am Boden. Wie recht sein Partner hatte. Liebend gern hätte er jetzt eines seiner Messer in dem Jungen versenkt und sich an diesem Anblick und den Schreien geweidet, aber Befehl war Befehl. ‚Bringt Bombay nicht um!', hatte Crawford ihnen gepredigt, bevor sie gegangen waren.

Omi konnte die sengenden Blicke der beiden auf sich spüren, und hören wie sie über ihn sprachen, als wäre er schon tot. Wie sie sich da geirrt hatten. Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um sich zu erholen, dann würde er ihnen zeigen, wie sterblich sie waren.  
Ein fürchterliches Stechen und Ziehen in seiner Hüfte, sagte ihm dass es mit einer kurzen Pause nicht getan sein würde. Dieser Teufel hatte ihn ganz schön erwischt. Einen Augenblick hatte er nicht aufgepasst, dann hatte er nur noch gehört wie geschossen wurde. Kurz darauf war die Kugel auch schon in sein Fleisch eingedrungen.  
Er keuchte leise. Die Schmerzen wurden einfach zu stark, um sie weiterhin zu ignorieren. Scheinbar hatten ihn die beiden Männer gehört, denn plötzlich standen sie direkt vor ihm und sahen auf ihn herab.  
„Was machen wir mit ihm, Schuldig?", hörte er den größeren fragen. Der Angesprochene ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und streckte seine Hand nach Omi aus. Mit einer groben Geste, packte er ihm an Kinn und zwang ihn ihn anzusehen.  
Trotzig blickte der Jugendliche in die eisigen, blauen Augen und wusste, dass der andere in seinen Gedanken las. „Hm. Der macht's nicht mehr lange." Wie gerne hätte er ihm jetzt in das Gesicht gespuckt, ihm gezeigt wie sehr er ihn verachtete.

„Na Kleiner, lass das lieber", grinste Schuldig, fasste den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Hätte er ihn nicht weiterhin festgehalten, wäre er wahrscheinlich umgekippt, so wackelig stand Omi auf seine Füßen.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte Farfarello und ballte angespannt seine Hände, als er auf das blutgetränkte Oberteil von Bombay starrte. Er konnte spüren wie sein eigenes Blut langsam in Wallung geriet. Langsam lockerte er wieder seine Hände und spannte sie noch mal an. „Bringen wir ihn um oder lassen wir ihn laufen?"  
„Beides ist unnötig. Der wird nicht mehr weit kommen, aber du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass Crawford nicht will, dass wir ihn töten." Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf den Weiß sagte ihm, dass dessen Leben wohl bald ausgehaucht war. Er hatte wirklich einmalig getroffen.

Omi spürte den Druck auf seinem Arm, wie sich die Welt drehte und ihm unglaublich übel wurde. Auf einmal wurde er losgelassen und sank wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden. Mit letzter Kraft stützte er sich auf seine Knie und spuckte Blut. Angewidert und erschrocken starrte er auf die Flecken vor ihm. Es sah wirklich nicht gut für ihn aus. Vielleicht war ja bald alles vorbei, sein ganzes mitunter beschissenes Leben.

Schuldig beobachtete Bombay verwundert. Seit wann hegte der Weiß-Sonnenschein Groll gegen das Leben. Seine Gedanken wurden von einer Vibration in seiner Hose unterbrochen. Murrend ging er an sein Handy.  
Farfarello folgte dem Telepathen mit seinem Auge, als er mit Crawford telefonierte und sah wie dieser immer wieder die Augen verdrehte. Scheinbar war ihr Anführer von den Wendungen der Ereignisse nicht sehr begeistert.  
Seufzend legte Schuldig auf und verstaute das Telefon wieder in seiner Tasche. „Du sollst dir die Wunde von dem Kleinen ansehen", seufzte er resigniert. Er hatte mehrere Minuten damit verbracht, Crawford von dieser Idee abzubringen. Mal wieder vergeblich. Der Amerikaner konnte genauso stur sein, wie er selbst.

Omi wich ein Stück zurück und fiel unsanft auf die Seite. Stöhnend rang er nach Atem und versuchte mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Schwarz zu bringen. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er von diesem Irren angefasst werden. Zu oft hatte er die verstümmelten Leichen gesehen, die er nach einem Blutrausch zurück ließ und so wollte er bestimmt nicht Enden.  
Erschrocken hielt er inne. Er konnte fühlen wie der Mann sein Shirt hoch und seine Hose ein kleines Stück nach unten schob, um die Wunde sehen zu können. Mit sanften Fingern fuhr er über sie und Omi schrie laut auf. Trotz der Leichtigkeit der Berührung, hatte sie seine gereizte Haut um einiges stärker weitergeleitet und weitere Schmerzen in ihm geweckt. Das leise Knacken einer Pistole drang in sein Bewusstsein und er schloss ängstlich die Augen. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn bald der Tod empfangen.

Nervös drehte sich Schuldig um und lud seine Waffe nach. Wer weiß wen der Kleine mit seinem Schreien auf den Plan rufen würde und beseitigt werden musste.  
Farfarello stand leise auf und drehte sich zu dem Deutschen um. „Die Wunde ist nicht sehr tief. Eigentlich müsste er die Verletzung überleben." Sein Bericht wurde von einer leisen, dennoch ärgerlichen Stimme unterbrochen.  
Genervt schob Schuldig wieder seine Hand in die Hose und holte diesmal das Funkgerät von Bombay heraus. Er konnte Abyssinian am anderen Ende nach dem Teamjüngsten rufen hören. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen begrüßte er seinen Feind und registrierte zufrieden das überraschte Schweigen.  
„Was hast du mit Bombay gemacht?", zischte der andere bedrohlich. „Wir hatten unseren Spaß", lachte Schuldig und grinste noch mehr. „Der Kleine liegt gerade vor mir und stöhnt ganz gewaltig." „Du lügst!" „Ich würde doch über solche Sachen keine Lügen verbreiten. Ihr solltet euch aber beeilen, sonst nehme ich das Kätzchen mit nach Hause und pack ihn dort in mein Bett." „Du widerlicher Bastard!", schrie Abyssinian und der andere musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Wie sehr sich der Weiß doch in seiner Annahme irrte. „Pass gut auf. Ich sage dir nur einmal, wo ihr den Kleinen abholen könnt. Und an euer Stelle würde ich mich beeilen."

Omi winselte leise und versuchte die Hand, die auf seinem Mund lag, abzuschütteln. Wie gerne hätte er seinen Freunden ein Zeichen gegeben, dass es vielleicht eine Falle sein könnte, oder dass es ihm relativ gut ginge. Wovon der letzte Teil gelogen wäre. Eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durchzuckte seinen Körper. Kraftlos fing er an zu zittern und hoffte wieder, dass das alles bald vorbei sein würde.

Auf ein Zeichen von Schuldig hin, hob Farfarello den Körper hoch und plazierte ihn wieder zwischen den Mülltonnen. Hier war er besser geschützt, als mitten in der Gasse.  
„Bis bald", grinste der Deutsche noch, bevor er und sein Partner verschwanden.

Wie gebannt starrte Omi auf die Stelle, wo eben noch die beiden Schwarz Killer gestanden hatten. Sie hatten ihn nicht getötet oder sonst etwas schreckliches mit ihm angestellt. Von der Schusswunde sah er ab. Sie waren schließlich Feinde und nahmen deswegen auch keine Rücksicht auf ihre Gegner. Was ihn aber am meisten verwunderte war, dass sie sogar die anderen aus seinem Team benachrichtigt hatten.  
Trocken schluchzte er und rollte sich zusammen. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch unerträglich und die plötzliche Stille machte ihm genauso zu schaffen. Sogar der Ire wäre ihm als Gesellschaft recht gewesen, um nicht an Bruchstücke seiner Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, hörte er wie Tonnen auf die Seite geschoben wurden und mehrere Stimmen seinen Namen aussprachen, allesamt erleichtert ihn lebendig vorzufinden. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er zu seinen Freunden hoch. Endlich waren sie da.

Der Mond strahle immer noch über der Stadt und erhellte weiterhin die kleine Seitenstraße. Das silberne Licht schien auf einen der Männer, der den schwachen Körper in den Armen trug und seinen beiden Begleitern zu ihrem Fahrzeug folgte.

ENDE


End file.
